


Dream State

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, superantural fluff, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Your life with Sam was perfect. White picket fence, dogs, and three kids. But you couldn’t help but feel like something was off. When Sam sprung a surprise vacation on the family, you realized why.





	Dream State

You woke up too little hands on your face, “Mommy.” The hands moved and tugged on your hair, “Mommy. Wake up.”

You opened your eyes to a beautiful, hazel-eyed, brown haired, 5-year-old little girl and smiled. “Hey sweetpea.” You scooped her up in your arms as she squealed, “What’s wrong?”

She giggled, “Nothing Mommy. Daddy said to come wake you up. He wants to talk to us about something.”

You opened your eyes wide and fake gasped, “Like a surprise?” She just giggled and shook her head. You got out of bed, with her still in your arms and walked downstairs. Your eyes grazed over all the photos on the walls of the stair well, pictures of you and your husband, your kids, family gatherings, and more. 

You could hear your husband talking in the living room as you descended the stairs with your daughter giggling in your arms. You rounded the corner to enter the cozy living room, seeing two more children on a big brown sofa. One, a girl about 13 with your Y/H/C hair and hazel eyes. Her arms were crossed against her chest, like she was sick of her dad’s shenanigans. The other, an about 8-year-old boy with short brown hair, and your Y/E/C eyes. He was just beaming at his father, giggling at every little thing he said.

You set your daughter down when she began to struggle and watched her run over to join her siblings on the couch. They all melted your heart in different ways. You turned towards their father and smiled, “What’s up babe?”

The 6’4, shaggy-haired moose of a man grabbed you and kissed you, “I have a surprise for everyone. Sit down Y/N.”

You sat down in between the kids and wrapped your arms around them. You watched Sam as he bounced around in place full of excitement. You giggled, “Babe. Just tell us. You’re about to jump out of your skin.”

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, “Okay. So,” he paused and rubbed his bearded chin, “We’re going on vacation.” He put his finger up to shush you when you began to protest, “It’s not a super long vacation, but we deserve it.” You began to protest again, and he knelt down in front of you, “I already took care of everything. Becca is going to take care of the store while we’re gone, and the Hill’s are going to watch the house and the dogs.”

You silently sat for a second, he really took care of all of this? You looked into his beautiful hazel eyes and smiled, “Okay. So, when do we leave?”

He jumped up, beaming, “Tonight.”

The kids cheered and squealed, jumping up to hug their dad and rapidly fire thank you’s at him before they ran off upstairs to start packing. You stood up from the couch and lazily wrapped your arms around his waist, laying your head on his chest, “When did you plan all of this?”

He squeezed your shoulders and laughed, “For about two months now.”

You leaned away from him, stood on your tip-toe’s and kissed him quickly, “I better go and make sure the kids pack clothing and things that match rather than toys.”

He laughed and kissed your forehead before walking towards the stairs, “Yeah. I’ll go help out Robert, you go help Charlie and Mary.” You nodded and followed him up the stairs to the kids’ rooms.

***

During the car ride to the mysterious vacation Sam was taking you on, you felt like something was off, but you couldn’t figure out what it was. You pushed it aside and decided to scroll through your phone. You came across an article ‘The Ripper Increases Death Total to 5 Victims’ and scrolled through it. Your eyes opened wide as you read down the article and saw that all 5 victims had their hearts ripped from their chests.

You wanted to talk to Sam about it, but and the kids were in the back seat. You decided to wait and tell him when you two had a moment alone. The kids didn’t know about your past life.

You knew it was werewolves based on what the article said. You were surprised that no one had taken care of them already. You and Sam had agreed on leaving the life when you found out you were pregnant with your first daughter, Mary.

You would come across articles at times, telling Sam, and he would find a hunter to take care of whatever monster it was.

You thought back to your old life. The hunting, jumping from motel to motel, living out of a bag, and gas station food was something that you weirdly missed. Even though it sucked at the time, you were helping people. You made a difference to people, even when they didn’t realize it. You were removing a different kind of evil from the world.

You wouldn’t change the life that you had now though for anything. You loved your kids more than anything, you loved the little family you had, and you loved how happy Sam was now. You two owned a sporting goods store, which was kind of ironic in your opinion. Instead of promoting the killing of monsters, now you were promoting the killing of animals. You had that white picket fence, dogs and kids that hunters never thought that they could have. Most of them didn’t live long enough to have a quarter of what you and Sam had.

You loved your life now.

But that didn’t mean you didn’t miss hunting, getting your hands dirty every once and awhile, and seeing the gratefulness in people’s eyes when you saved them.

You reminisced some more, still having a twinge of uneasiness resonating in your stomach, something was off.

You brushed it off as your eyes grew heavy and you leaned against the car window to get some sleep.

***

You woke up during the car ride and looked outside, trying to see where you were. You had no idea. The rolling green fields with wild flowers speckled throughout were absolutely beautiful, but they didn’t give away what state you were in.

You turned around, looking at your kids in the back. They were shoulder to shoulder all sleeping. You watched the steady rising and falling of their chests and smiled. You turned around when you felt Sam’s hand on your thigh, “Have a nice nap?”

You giggled, “Yes, I did actually.” You yawned and stretched a little and remembered the article you read earlier, “Hey so. I found this article.” You pulled your phone out from between your legs and found the article again, “A lot of people have been killed in Utah.” You scrolled through it once more and then turned your head towards Sam, “It looks like werewolves.”

Sam scoffed and looked at you, “Honey, I think that nap messed with you.”

You looked at him confused, “What do you mean is messed with me?”

He was looking at the road when he responded, “Werewolves aren’t real.”

Your mouth fell open, “What do you mean they aren’t real?” Your voice started to raise and you quickly composed yourself before waking up the kids, “That’s what we used to do before our family. We hunted things that went bump in the night. Why are you telling me they aren’t real?”

That’s when it hit you.

You knew why things felt off.

This wasn’t your real life.

You thought back to the last hunt you were on with Sam and Dean. People were going missing in Nevada, and then turning up months later, drained. You guys had done interviews, poured through lore and realized what you were hunting. A Djinn.

Now that you think back to that hunt, you thought things had gone smoothly. You grabbed the girl the three of you were trying to save while Sam and Dean killed the son of a bitch. It was almost too easy.

But then you remembered, you had gone alone. The boys never knew you had left to scout the place. You wanted to make sure you had the right building when you heard the girl whimpering and crying. You decided then and there you were going to save her. It was stupid on your part, but you’ve done more reckless and dumb things before.

You should have realized.

You didn’t know how long you had been in this dream state, but you knew you had to yank yourself out of it. And you knew how.

Your stomach dropped as you looked into the back seat of the car but eased yourself knowing that these weren’t your actual children. They weren’t real. This life wasn’t real.

You looked up the road and saw exactly what you needed. A semi.

When it was closer, you yanked the wheel over, Sam yelled as you crashed head on into the semi. Everything went black.

***

“Y/N?” Large, rough hands were stroking your face, “Y/N?”

You opened your eyes to see hazel ones staring back at you. Your arms were tied over your head, an IV drip was hanging beside you on an old rusted IV rack, “Sam?” You didn’t recognize your own voice. It sounded so small and raspy, “How long have I been out?”

He sighed with relief and quickly pulled you down, letting your arms fall slack, “Three days babe.” You drooped in his arms. You barely had any strength. “Oh god,” Sam’s voice started to break, “I thought I was going to lose you.” Your eyes started to close again, exhaustion washing over you, “Y/N?” You wanted to respond to him, but you couldn’t. Your body was betraying you, you wanted to tell Sam that everything would be okay, you wanted to wipe away the tears from his face and hug him, but you couldn’t. “Dean! Get in here!”

You heard quick, heavy footsteps come up to you and Sam before you passed out.

***

You groaned as you rolled over in bed. Your head felt like it was 10,000 pounds, and it was throbbing. Hands were quickly on you, keeping you down on the bed, “Y/N, you need to rest.”

Your eyes slowly opened, Sam was beside you in bed. In the bunker. You looked at Sam, his hair was a mess, dark circles were under his eyes, and tears were silently falling down his cheeks.

You slowly pulled your hand up, and wiped away Sam’s tears, giving him a small smile, “Hey.”

He sniffled and laughed, “Hey.”

You laid your hand on his, “How long have we been back?”

He squeezed your hand, “Two days.” He sighed, “I was nursing you back to health slowly. You uh, you were pretty bad.” Tears started to fall down his face quickly as he thought about the horrors of seeing you hung up, barely alive and cold, slowly bringing you back to life.

Tears started to form in your eyes, “I’m sorry Sam. I didn’t mean to go in alone, but the girl started crying an-“

He cut you off, “I know. I understand. I would have done the same thing, I just wish you would have told us you left instead of us having to look for you for days.”

You sighed, “I know. I’m sorry.”

He just shook his head, “We, I could have lost you Y/N.” You just sat there silently, watching Sam. “Don’t do that. Ever. Again.” He choked back a sob, “I can’t lose you. I can’t.”

You sat up slowly, ignoring the dizziness, to hug Sam, “I won’t again. I promise.”

He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck and whispered, “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too Sam.”

You two sat there, holding each other for some time before Sam spoke again, “Wh-What did you dream about?”

You tensed slightly and pulled back from Sam. You stroked his cheek and smiled, “Us. Except, we had a family, white picket fence, dogs, everything.”

He chuckled, “Really?”

You nodded your head, “Yeah. We had two beautiful little girls and a boy. All three of them looked more like you than me, but they all had something of mine.” Tears started to form in your eyes as you thought back to the kids in the back of the car as you swerved into oncoming traffic, “We were all driving to some surprise vacation you planned for us when I realized it was a dream.” You sobbed into his chest, “I killed all of us to escape. I killed all of us Sam.”

You were sobbing uncontrollably into his chest as he rubbed your back, “But that wasn’t real Y/N and you knew that.”

You shook your head against his chest, “I know. But that doesn’t mean it didn’t feel real.”

He just rubbed your back, consoling you, as you calmed down. Tears stained your face and soaked through his flannel when you final pulled away from him. He kissed you softly and looked into your eyes, “Is that what you want?”

You wiped at your face and looked at him, confused, “What do you mean?”

He smiled softly, “A family. Do you want to have a family?”

You two had talked about it before but, with the life you lived, it wasn’t plausible. You did want a family though. You just shook your head, tears threatening to break the surface again.

He hugged you again, rubbing your back, “Then let’s try. Let’s start a family.”

Muffled against his chest, you said, “But, what about hunting?”

He sighed and kissed your forehead, “We can still hunt at times. Or help other hunters. We could make a safe house of some sort, we don’t have to leave this life fully. We could have a family.”

You broke his hug and looked at him, “Are you sure about that?”

He smiled, “Yes. I am.”

You smiled, “Then let’s start a family,” and then kissed him softly.


End file.
